Takumi/History
Background Takumi was born and raised in Republic City to a single mother. When he was little, his mother discovered that he was intellectually gifted and extremely bright for his age. He also developed an affinity for archery. While they were far from wealthy, his mother did manage to earn enough money to send him to a prestigious academy. Due to his genius intellect, Takumi graduated at the top of his class several years early. However, Takumi's mother fell gravely ill, at which point she revealed the identity of his father to him on her deathbed. Takumi's father was a man named Peng, a well-known politician who was also now running for mayor. Peng did not want his wife or the public to find out about the affair or Takumi, so he paid Takumi's mother large amounts of money on a regular basis to buy her silence, which is how she was able to afford Takumi's school tuition. When she died, Takumi went to his father and revealed his identity to him since he had no other family in Republic City. Peng, however, turned Takumi away and claimed not to know him. Dejected, Takumi went home. However, Peng feared the political scandal that would occur should Takumi come forward with his identity. Unbeknownst to Takumi, Peng hired a group of thugs to "get rid" of him to protect his political campaign. During this time, Takumi continued living alone, unsure of what to do with his life. One day while passing through Avatar Korra park, he stopped a group of boys from his school from harassing a homeless girl named Rai. The next day, he brought her food as an act of generosity, which confused her. Takumi felt drawn to Rai and was quickly dismayed when she revealed that she was leaving the city soon. That would not be the last he saw of her, however, as she reappeared outside his home to protect him from the thugs Peng had hired to kill him. They escaped the city on her eel hound Haku, during which Rai revealed her bending abilities and Takumi deduced she was the Avatar. Rai threatened Takumi's life should he reveal this to anyone, but he swore to keep it a secret. Knowing that he could not go back to Republic City, Takumi decided to make his way to the Fire Nation capital, where he supposedly had extended family. Rai agreed to escort him there as protection should Peng try to send assassins again, but on the condition that Takumi take care of himself. Traveling with Rai While traveling with Rai, Takumi gained an animal mount of his own, an ostrich horse named Kiwi. He also acquired a bow and arrow, demonstrating his archery skill, and hoping to be more useful to Rai. While he respected her wishes to remain an anonymous Avatar, Takumi periodically encouraged her to help others, which proved to be successful as Rai would often come to the aid of others, though usually to rescue Takumi, who had a habit of getting himself in trouble. Later in their travels, they arrived in a village which housed an Air Nomad named Sati. Takumi tried to convince Rai to seek her tutelage, due to her difficulty with the style, but reluctantly agreed to do so in her place, so Rai could remain anonymous. This failed, however, as Sati followed after him, though Rai was convinced to allow her to stay when she was defeated by Sati in combat. Takumi quickly bonded with Sati and possibly developed a crush on her. When Hiro, a fellow ex-slave of Rai's, joined the group, Takumi did not take kindly to him and the two boys often butted heads when it came to Rai, as both felt they understood her better than the other. Despite their animosity, Hiro still came to Takumi's rescue when he fell into a trap set up by his malicious father and the pair somewhat reconciled their differences, though they often still disagreed on many subjects. During an attack on a slave camp, Takumi witnessed Rai's supposed death at the hands of the slaver Ryota, who, unbeknownst to them, was Rai's brother. Takumi was the only one of the group who refused to believe that Rai was truly dead and set out to leave the group and find her. He was stopped by Haku, who convinced him to stay with the group in order to keep their hope alive. Takumi agreed and entrusted the eel hound with finding Rai and bringing her back to them. As Rai was making her way back to them, the trio followed a lead that led them to a slave auction. However, they were captured by Ryota, who revealed his relation to and deep hatred for Rai stemming all the way back to childhood. Before Ryota could proceed, Rai interrupted the auction and rescued her friends as Takumi happily reunited with he, declaring that he never gave up hope that she was alive. As they followed more clues in their pursuit of Ryota, the group wound up in Ba Sing Se. When they split up to search for further clues, Takumi was taken captive by Ryota to use as bait for Rai. When she arrived to rescue him, Ryota, completely unhinged with his contradictory hatred and obsession with his sister, threw himself and Takumi off the tower in an effort to prove Rai would always love him more than Takumi, whom he viewed as nothing more than substitute. Rai attempted to save them both, but only had enough time to grab Takumi. Realizing that his ploy failed, Ryota fell to his death. In the following days, Rai mourned the death of her brother and only allowed Takumi to enter her room to bring her food and comfort her. He explained that he, Sati and Hiro were going to go out and that she should join them later if she felt ready, to which she agreed. At a popular restaurant, the trio were shocked to be joined by Goro, whom Hiro quickly recognized. Takumi insisted that Rai was not coming, but Goro was confident she would arrive shortly. She did, as he predicted, and dove into a violent rage when Goro began speaking of Kala, entering the Avatar State to attack him. Realizing her identity had been exposed, Rai fled, followed by Takumi and the others, whom Goro chose not to pursue. When Rai made the decision to confront Goro once and for all, she requested Takumi to remain behind. He argued against this, wanting to stand by her, but relented when Rai pointed out that someone had already succeeded in using him to get to her and that she could not risk it again. However, Takumi chose to disobey this and arrived in time to stop Goro from sexually assaulting Rai by shooting him with an arrow in the throat and eye. In the aftermath, Takumi comforted Rai as they thought about the prospect of what their future had in store. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z